Poem
by Bucin is fun
Summary: Naruto sering bertanya pada dirinya, apakah Sakura juga mencintainya, selama mereka berpacaran tak pernah ada seucap kata cinta keluar dari bibir Sakura. Akan tetapi kini sudah tak ada lagi keraguan pada diri Naruto, lewat puisi yang tak sengaja ia dengar di ruang musik, semuanya menjadi jelas/ RnR?/ ABSURD, GAJE, PLOTLESS/ Don't like don't read!/ #Savana


_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **POEM**

Naruto sering bertanya pada dirinya, apakah Sakura juga mencintainya, selama mereka berpacaran tak pernah ada seucap kata cinta keluar dari bibir Sakura. Akan tetapi kini sudah tak ada lagi keraguan pada diri Naruto, lewat puisi yang tak sengaja ia dengar di ruang musik, semuanya menjadi jelas/ **Plotless** / RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sore, musim semi memang memiliki waktu yang lebih lama walau tak selama musim panas.

Tapi cerahnya matahari sore ini sepertinya harus bersaing dengan cerahnya wajah penghuni kelas XI E, wajah siswa-siswi yang sangat siap dan tak sabar menyambut akhir pekan, lalu berlanjut dengan liburan musim panas.

Bahkan jadwal piket yang biasanya dilakukan dengan kemalasan yang hakiki, kini terlihat seperti kegiatan suka rela yang sangat menyenangkan untuk diikuti, ada beberapa siswa di luar jadwal yang juga ikut membantu, obrolan ringan pun mengalir begitu saja.

"Menurut kalian festival musim panas tahun ini akan seramai apa ya?" tanya Ino yang tengah membersihkan papan tulis.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan pastinya, akan diadakan di pantai, aku tak sabar melihat para gadis dan pakaian pantai mereka," jawab Kiba kelewat antusias.

"Kau terlihat seperti jomblo menyedihkan Kiba," timpal Tenten.

"Ih, kata siapa, tahun ini aku akan menggandeng Hinata Hyuuga, berhubung Naruto baru saja menolaknya," ujar Kiba berbangga diri.

"Hah? Hei katakan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi," tuntut Ino yang selalu berusaha mendapat berita gosip terbaru.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, amnesia ya? Jelas ku tolak lah, aku kan sudah punya kekasih," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang terpeta nyata.

"I- iya sih, tapi menolak Hinata itu sulit dipercaya, lagipula kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila pada gadis yang bahkan tak pernah berkata cinta padamu sih?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Jangan berbicara buruk tentang Sakura, Sui," ucap Karin, di lemparnya satu spidol ke arah Sang kekasih, membuat pemuda berambut putih kebiruan tersebut mengaduh.

Naruto terdiam di tempat, sebenarnya ia juga sering mempertanyakan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri, apakah Sakura mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai gadis itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, dimana dia? Tasnya ada di sini orangnya tak tahu dimana," celetuk Chouji.

"Di ruang musik, mengambil gitarnya yang tertinggal, tapi sepertinya ia malah keasikan disana," jawab Ino yang mafhum betul dengan kebiasaan Sang sahabat jika berhadapan dengan alat musik.

"Oh kalau begitu susul Sakura, Naruto, piketnya sudah selesai, kelasnya akan ku tutup," ucap Karin sambil menyerahkan tas Sakura pada sepupu pirangnya tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, diterimanya tas tersebut, dan setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya, pemuda Uzumaki itu mulai melangkah ke ruang musik menyusul Sang kekasih.

 **#NS#**

Naruto menekan tombol pintu ruang musik, membuat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukuran cukup besar tersebut bergeser.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam, kepala pirangnya menatap satu persatu bilik yang ada, ruang musik di sekolah mereka memang sangat besar dengan beragam bilik sesuai dengan genre musik yang tersedia di sana. Dan kali ini, ruang musik dengan kode C lah yang terlihat bercahaya.

Segera saja Naruto menghampiri ruangan tersebut, digesernya pintu kaca yang membatasi, seketika suara denting piano memasuki indra pendengarannya, yang mana tidak terdengar sebelumnya karena ruangan yang didesain kedap suara.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya berpijak, sapphirenya terkunci pada seorang gadis kembang gula yang tengah menekan tuts demi tuts piano, menciptakan sebuah melodi yang menyentuh hati, jarinya terlihat begitu luwes saat bergerak dari sat tuts ke tuts yang lain, netra emeraldnya tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang menutup.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai nada tersebut memasuki lirik pertamanya, dan terus mengalir ke lirik selanjutnya, dari lirik yang terdengar sepertinya Sakura Haruno memainkan musikalisasi puisi.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Naruto terpana, melainkan isi puisi tersebutlah yang mendebarkan perasaanya, menabuhkan genderang dalam dada, mengirim sengatan kecil yang menyenangkan, bagai ribuan kupu-kupu tengah menggelitiki perutnya.

 **#NS#**

Matahari bersinar cerah

Tapi tak secerah dirimu

Bulan bersinar begitu indah

Tapi tak seindah dirimu

.

Dalam kesendirian yang sunyi

Kutekan tuts demi tuts ini

Menciptakan sederet melodi

Melodi pengisi relung hati

.

Cerita ini bukanlah diriku

Bukan juga tentang dirimu

Tapi ini cerita tentang kita

Di bawah hangatnya surya

.

Di suatu sore penuh cahaya

Dengan semburat jingga

Kita pulang bersama-sama

Dan kau pun menyatakannya

.

Perasaan yang murni itu

Kau menyampaikan padaku

Lewat kegugupan yang nyata

Kau pun katakan kata cinta

.

Diriku tidak cukup berani

Aku hanya gadis penuh gengsi

Tapi kuharap kau mengerti

Tolonglah maklumi diriku ini

.

Aku tak bisa bertutur kata

Aku tak bisa mengucap cinta

Tapi ku harap kau akan di sini

Tetap terus bersamaku di sini

.

Hanya disaat sendiri begini

Aku bisa jujur pada diriku

Aku bisa luapkan semua ini

Meluapkannya dari hatiku

.

Dengan melodi ketukan kaki

Akan kunyatakan padamu

Hey, Naruto Uzumaki

Aku sangat mencintaimu

 **#NS#**

Sakura Haruno mengangkat tangannya ke atas begitu jari-jarinya selesai memainkan melodi terakhir dari musikalisasi puisi yang di dilakukannya. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' pelan saat gadis kembang gula itu melakukan gerakan perenggangan.

Sret!

Sakura membeliakkan netra emeraldnya saat merasakan tangan kokoh melingkari tubuh mungilnya, aroma menyegarkan dari buah jeruk, lemon, dan sitrus berjejal memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Naru? Se- sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, pemuda yang baru saja disebutnya dalam puisi kini ada di hadapannya, mendekap dengan segala kehangatan yang dimiliki seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku mencintaimu Saku-chan, sangat," ucap Naruto sedikit parau.

Suasana hening beberapa saat, hanya degup jantung yang saling beradu dan dentingan jarum jamlah yang kini mengisi kehampaan sunyi.

Sakura menenggalamkan kepala gulalinya semakin dalam di dekapan Sang kekasih, perlahan tapi pasti tangan mungilnya ikut melingkari tubuh tegap Naruto Uzumaki.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menyentuh pelan sisi wajah Sakura, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari selembut yang ia bisa lakukan, sebelum kemudian bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura, mengecap setiap rasa yang bisa hadir di antara pagutan manis yang mereka lakukan.

Kecapan, hisapan, pagutan, dan lumatan lembut mereka bagi bersama, ditemani degup jantung yang semakin terasa jelas dan juga detak jam yang terabaikan.

Dan akhirnya, disela-sela pagutan yang menawannya, di antara helaan nafas yang bersahutan mengirim udara panas, dan juga dengan keberanian yang sudah berusaha dikumpulkan, Sakura Haruno pun mengatakan perasaanya, ungkapan yang akhirnya bisa ia katakan setelah sekian lama.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **END**

Halo, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah bersedia membaca fict absurd ini, XD. Terimakasih tak terhingga juga untuk **Amore.ai** , yang sudah menjadi editor untuk cerita saya juga membantu saya menyelesaikan puisi, XD.

Mohon reviewnya ya jika berkenan, terimakasih, XD.

Btw, follow ig baru saya ya, **@Savana21_**


End file.
